1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting devices and more particularly pertains to an surface piercing sheet retainer for securing a planar sheet relative to a support surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mounting devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, mounting devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art mounting devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,961; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 271,214; U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,015; U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,379; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 251,124.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a surface piercing sheet retainer for securing a planar sheet relative to a support surface which includes a mounting assembly piercingly engagable to a vertical wall, and an engaging assembly depending from the mounting assembly for coupling to a sheet of paper, wherein the engaging assembly includes a hook member projecting therefrom for engaging a pierced object for suspension thereof relative to the wall.
In these respects, the surface piercing sheet retainer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of securing a planar sheet relative to a support surface.